The Ultimate Spirit Duo
by naruto4life1994
Summary: after Naruto is killed by Sasuke and has a chance to live again, he becomes a spirit detective along with his partner Yusuke Urameshi. they are The Ultimate Spirit Detective Duo. Yusuke X Keiko Naruto X Botan
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Spirit detective Duo

So recently i was on youtube watching some old anime shows and one of my favorite one out of all of them was Yu Yu Hakusho, i recently checked fanfiction for some stories with Naruto and only found a couple of good ones but there weren't so many, so i decided to make this one. Naruto is killed at the VOTH (Valley Of The End) and is taken to the spirit world, for what purpose find out.

Warning this story will contain: blood, gore, extreme pain moments, spirit/chakra energy Naruto, dark moments.

Naruto x Botan

Yusuke x Keiko

Kuwabara x Yukina

 _-I do not own Naruto-_

* * *

-Valley Of The End-

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes and was confused of what happened. One moment he was fighting with Sasuke as he and him clashed with the rasengan and chidori.

He looked around as he was levitating and saw his body with a hole in his chest, this only meant one thing.

He was dead.

But how?, his eyes went wide as he had realized he had held back, he didn't want to hurt Sasuke because of his promise to Sakura.

"Great, what am i supposed to do now?" asked himself

"That seems to be a good question." a voice replied

"Whoa-!" Naruto shouted in surprise turning to see a girl behind him "don't do that you almost scared me to death!"

"Well technically you are already dead." said a beautiful blue haired girl in a pink kimono.

Naruto growled annoyed. "You already know what i mean but that's not the point, now who are you?"

"Well you're very rude." said the girl with a frown.

Naruto pinch the bridge of his nose and took a breathe to calm. "Look finding myself dead is not something i see everyday, cut me some slack." said Naruto

She nod "Well i guess that's understanding, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Botan and i'm a pilot of the River Styx." she introduced herself.

Naruto was confused.

"In short terms Shinigami or the grim reaper." Bulma said.

Naruto looked in disbelief "Seriously..your the Shinigami..aren't you supposed to be all demonic and creepy, not a beautiful girl as Sakura chan."

Botan couldn't help but blushed at that statement. "Plus shouldn't you be wearing black and not a pink." Naruto finished

"Why do people always have misconception about us." she said to herself she sighed.

"Alright since your death..does this mean i go to heaven, hell or whatever you call it" said Naruto.

Botan gave a nervous laugh "Well you see Naruto..we didn't prepare a spot for you because...youwerentsupposedtodie." she said fast at the end which he didn't understand.

"What?" Naruto confused.

She told him nervously. You weren't supposed to die."

Naruto was now more confused. "What do you mean i wasn't supposed to die?"

Bulma sighed "Just as i said. When you and Sasuke had charged at each other for the final time the blast should of knocked you out but not without you scratching his hitai-ate." she explained.

"Great just great, only i can screw up something even when i'm dead." Naruto threw his arms up.

"Well look on the bright side." said Botan

"What bright side, i'm dead, i screwed up, what can possibly be so bright?" asked annoyed Naruto.

"You do have a chance to return alive." she told him which made his eyes wide.

He closed his eyes to think, "Can you tell me more what was supposed to happened..

Botan was not sure why he wanted to know but it was no harm telling him. "Your sensei Kakashi brings you back to Konoha and when you wake up you wanted to become stronger to get Sasuke back, your other teacher Jiraiya was supposed take you on a three year training trip." she explained.

Naruto eyebrow twitch. "Three years with the pervert, i think i rather stay dead." he said deadpanned making Bulma sweatdrop.

He looked down to see his body gone.

"Kakashi is already taking your body back to Konoha as we speak. Your friends were in critical condition against their enemy but luckily the sand sibling came as backup. You're friends will be making a recovery Shikamaru just suffered a broken finger." Botan

Naruto felt relieved to know all his friends were still alive and silently thanked Gaara and his siblings.

"So how am i gonna come back alive?" asked Naruto

"That's what we're gonna find out hop on." Botan said.

Naruto jumped on Botan's oar and held onto her waist. She blushed a little feeling a little of his muscle.

"Something wrong?" asked Naruto

"No No everything's fine." she answered quickly as they traveled to spirit world.

* * *

(Konoha)

Sakura, Tsunade were at the gates waiting for Kakashi arrival.

Tsunade had got done healing Choji by reversing the effect of the color pills he had consumed, it took a while but she had found away. Hours ago she had sent Kakashi out to help the retrieval team.

Sakura was by Tsunade waiting for Kakashi. She managed to talk to her Sensei before he had left wanting to know about the situation, but all he could say was it'll be alright.

A figure was approaching the gates which showed to be Kakashi.

Tsunade and Sakura felt relieved but soon as he was near the gates Tsunade eyes went wide as she saw blood dripping off Naruto who was carried by Kakashi.

' _Oh Kami please no.'_ Tsunade begged in her head.

Sakura saw the blood too dripping off Naruto. Panicking she ran to Kakashi.

Kakashi saw Sakura running to him.

She stopped as she was in front of her sensei.

"Is he asleep sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi closed his eye sadly and looked down.

(Yu Yu Hakusho sad song 0:00- 1:12)

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "No he-he can't be, there's no- no way, please- please sensei tell me he's asleep please." she sobbed/begged as her tears began to fall.

Kakashi didn't speak for a few minutes looking away in shame.

" Naruto was killed by Sasuke. i'm so sorry Sakura" he said finally looking at her sadly.

This brought a shock and horror look on her. She couldn't believe it. The boy she had a crush on had murder his teammate in cold blood. Why. Him and Naruto were like brothers, why would he do this.

"no no NO NO NO NO NARUTO!" she screamed fainting.

Tsunade caught her while she too had tears in her eyes. She looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi take his body to the hospital morgue. I'll be there soon." she said

Kakashi not wasting time left.

Tsunade was carrying Sakura to her parents house and will let them know of the situation. As she walked tears soon fell down.

'Why..why did i give you that necklace.' Tsunade with regret.

(end song)

* * *

(Spirit world)

Botan and Naruto had arrived in spirit world. The sigh of spirit was not something he did not expected. The sky were an endless pink and yellow clouds were extended to no end.

Naruto could see a tower as they flew closer.

They finally landed on a platform in front of two giant gates.

"Whoa." Naruto amazed.

Botan giggled at this.

"Yes, it's always is a quite a sight." she said

The gates had opened they continued to walk to the tower.

"So you said we're meeting somebody, who?" asked Naruto.

"Koenma, the son of Yama-Sama." she answered.

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Yama-Sama as in the King Yama?" Naruto feeling nervous.

"Don't worry Yama-sama won't be their, he only comes in a state of emergency." she informed as they headed in.

* * *

Along the way Naruto and Botan passed through humanoid creatures with strange clothes, some had horns and were different skin color either blue, red, grey and many others.

"uh..Botan.. what are those." he said slowly trying not to sound offensive.

"Those are Ogres, they mostly do the administrative work here." she informed continuing to walk.

* * *

Minutes later they made to majestic door that was to the office of Koenma.

The two had entered a very large room, that was mostly empty except a desk with stacks of paper. There also was a big imposing chair.

Naruto himself was starting to grow very nervous meeting the son of the most powerful being in existence.

"We are here sir." Botan bowed as did Naruto.

But everything that Naruto was worried about was vanished as he looked up to see Koenma in the chair.

He was about two feet tall with a silver pacifier in his mouth, he had on a tall blue hat with Jr written in black on it.

"What the..are you serious?, this can't be the supposed son of Yama-sama, he's barely Konohamaru's height not to mention, a toddler, no less." Naruto annoyed.

"I can assure you Naruto, i may look very young but i'm far older than you think." Koenma assured him.

Naruto nod "Botan said you can help bring me back to life."

"If only it was easy." Koenma looking down

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto, do you feel a part of yourself missing?" Koenma asked Naruto.

Naruto didn't understand what Koenma ment but had thought back. "Yeah..i actually do."

Koenma gave a sigh. "I was afraid of that."

Naruto was annoyed. "What do you mean?"

"The Kyubi No Kitsune." Koenma answered

The mention of the beast that was sealed in him since birth made his body freeze and his eyes went wide

"What about it?" he asked

"Because of your death the seal that was placed on you had send the Kyubi soul to the Shinigami."

"Yeah yeah i know that already but i feel like there's more to this." he said making Koenma nod.

"The Shiki Fujin was made to not only to send the Bijuu to the Shinigami if escaped from their containment but to merge with the person. Basically Naruto the seal was made to take the Kyubi's chakra and merge it with you." Koenma informing the details.

"So what does that mean then." confused Naruto

"I'm getting to that. When you used the kyubi's chakra the first time the procedure started. it speed up the more times you used the chakra. During your fight with Sasuke as you enter in a one tail state, the procedure was finished, your body is the same but has been adapted to both yours and the Kyubi chakra which became tied to your spirit. If we were to bring you back alive, you be dead in a few seconds again because you don't have the Kyubi."

"Well Botan is a Shinigami so i just ask her. said Naruto.

Sadly Botan shook her head. " i'm afraid it's not easy Naruto-kun. The true Shinigami is the holder of it, he's far more older and powerful than Koenma-sama in his own right."

"Yamajit will not hand over the Kyubi easily, a Bijuu soul is very rare consider it's also the most powerful one." said Koenma.

Naruto looked down feeling all hope was lost but "I'm not giving up, can you take me to Yamajit, maybe i can try to make a deal with him." he said.

Botan looked worried at Naruto

Koenma gave Naruto a serious look. "Are you sure Naruto, if this fails there's no possibility of me bringing you back, you'll be condemned to pain and agony for thousands of years, pain like you have never experience before." Koenma said.

Naruto didn't hesitate and nod.

"Very well.. Botan escort Naruto to Yamajit."

"As you wish Koenma-Sama." she bowed "Let's go Naruto-Kun." Botan leading Naruto.

* * *

Not to long both had made it to a majestic gate that lead to Yamajit realm Ushinawareta Tamashī No Tochi. (Land Of Lost Souls)

Naruto had immediately felt many aura from behind the gate, the screams of horror, pain, agony sent chills down his spine, his mind was saying run away but his heart stood strong.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Botan a little nervous.

Naruto not changing his mind nod "don't worry Botan-chan, trust me." He gave her a grin.

He looked at the gate and took a breathe.

The gates open and he felt a powerful dark aura. He made his way through the gates as they closed behind him.

The placed looked liked a foggy wasteland, bodies were hung from dead tree's, a small blood river ran down the ground, bodies were floating and some were being eaten by vultures.

Naruto felt sick to his stomach but kept it in and continued to walk.

Few minutes passed by as he still continued to walk till he stopped and fell a ominous aura behind him.

He slowly turned around to see a huge figure. It wore a white cloak and a japanese straw hat that had a black Kanji for Shinigami with tags around with ancient writing. It also had a huge Naginata on it's back and a tanto on it's hip.

The figured looked up as it's eyes glowed red, it also had white long spiky hair while the mouth was covered by the cloak, this was the true shinigami, Yamajit.

He spoke in a cold tone "who..are you?"

Naruto felt fear coursing through his body but spoke "Naruto Uzumaki." saying his name.

"You feel Familiar, your spirit feels the same as the two that reside in me."

Naruto was confused by this as he knew the Kyubi he was talking about but, who was the other one?

"Ah now i see, your spirit is similar to the one that has recently now resides in me...the boy who was touched by me the Shinigami and lived, of course, you were a toddler so i don't expect you to remember. What do you want gaki?"

Naruto ignored the last comment "I need the Kyubi back and i need it back now."

Yamajit stared at the boy and gave a chuckle.

"And tell me why you want it." question Yamajit.

"Koenma-sama said my body needs the Kyubi so i can be brought back to life." said Naruto.

"Why should i allow you to to cheat me again, and to deprive me of my precious prize, what makes you so worthy for you to be resurrected?"

"Because we both know their far worse people in the living world and i'm sure we can make a deal." Naruto said

This now interested Yamajit, "a deal you say?" he thought about for a few minutes. "Yes i suppose we could make a deal." Yamajit agreed.

"You're familiar with a man name Orochimaru yes?" Naruto nod.

"Orochimaru has been dodging me for many years switching bodies from bodies, i was close to killing him as i was summoned by an old man."

"Jiji" Naruto said surprised.

"As i took half of Orochimaru's soul i felt many others souls as if hundred of them were merged into one, some of these souls were evil but almost all were pure, this was something i could not stand for this insult." he looked at Naruto

"The deal is you must kill Orochimaru." Yamajit said shocking Naruto.

"Why me, you're the powerful Shinigami why can't you do it?" questioned Naruto .

"Because gaki, my power have limits if i were to go to the human world. If i am summoned i retain all my powers when i cross from my realm to yours."

Naruto understood and didn't question this.

"So do we have a deal?" question Yamajit held it's hand out which was pale gray with sharp long nails.

Naruto shook hand with the Shinigami. "Deal."

A powerful crimson ball of light started to form in front of him and it soon grew to the size of a soccer ball.

Staring at it. even though not making contact, Naruto can feel the negative and powerful feeling from the energy ball.

"Leave…" Naruto heard, he looked up seeing Yamajit gone.

Naruto stepped forward as his hand touched the orb it felt cool like it was familiar with him.

Grabbing it he felt a power he has never felt before, this was incredible, he shook his head to focus back as he turn to leave.

* * *

(Koenma's office)

Naruto Koenma and Botan sat around a table looking at the orb.

"It's strange of how something that looks so beautiful can be dangerous." Botan said.

Koenma nod "Yes indeed, i heard many stories about it's power and now i don't doubt it."

Naruto continue to look at the orb.

"How are we gonna do this?" Asked Naruto.

"Before we get to that i have a proposition for you Naruto." Koenma said.

Naruto looked up from the energy ball.

"I must explain something to you first. As you know demon's do exist and i'm not talking about the Biju's, i'm talking about real life demons, between the demon world and the living world a barrier was made to keep them out...but it seems some them manage to slip through. I decided then to find someone who can stop these demons, only ones who were worthy would become my Spirit Detective." Koenma

"Spirit Detective?" Naruto raised a eyebrow.

"Think of it like Koenma is your Kage and will be giving you missions when needed." Botan easily explained

"Ooh ok." he understood.

Koenma nod thanking Botan "You show capability, skills and promising. Naruto Uzumaki will you be my Spirit Detective?" Koenma asked.

Naruto was in thoughts. Spirit Detective, if what Koenma said was true then their be no doubt a demon will someday appear to Konoha.

"I accept." Naruto answered.

"But Koenma-sama what about Yusuke?" Botan asked.

Naruto was confused 'Yusuke'

"I was getting to that, Naruto this first time ever for me that i have two Spirit Detectives." Koenma walking to file cabinet and pulling a folder out.

He tossed the folder to Naruto who caught and opened it seeing a picture of a teenage boy around fourteen with slick black hair and a green jumpsuit on.

"Yusuke Urameshi, was the same case like you Naruto but he was able to come back alive, he'll be your partner." Naruto nod.

"Sir what about the Kyubi, how will he absorb it?" asked Botan

Koenma sighed but nod, "For Naruto to absorb it he has to go through a process which is dangerously similar to what a spirit detective had to do." he looked at Naruto "This process i won't lie to you is gonna be very painful Naruto." Koenma being honest with Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breathe. "Let's do this." he grabbed the energy ball.

Holding the energy close to his body, it started to get absorbed.

Once the energy faded away Naruto felt his inside on fire, he started to breathe heavy and sweat, he started to shake.

His body was surround by red energy as he then started to thrash around destroying the table and chairs were thrown, he fell down to his knee clenching his fists and pounding the ground shouting in pain.

Botan looked hurt and looked away, to see this young boy in pain was to hard for her to watch.

Koenma looked on with little regret in his eyes.

Minute later it was done. Naruto was panting hard and started to get up slowly which he grew to 5'7.

His coat fell apart from the energy heat showing his naked torso which showed the transformation. His body was no longer had baby fat or any fat at all, he was cut clean with a six pack abs, his arms were bulk but not too bulky. (think of bruce lee's body from the big boss) his face too lost it's fat but still had the whiskers, while his hair was still the same except it was a little down to his neck.

Botan blushed at his new appearance, Koenma looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright Botan?" asked Koenma breaking her stare.

"Yes sir everything's alright." answered quickly.

"Aw man, that was my favorite coat." Naruto complained.

Both the two sweatdrop. Koenma stepped forward

"Congratulation Naruto you're officially a Spirit Detective." Koenma handing Naruto a gold badge with the Kanji for spirit Detective.

Naruto took it slowly.

"Koenma-sama why didn't you give Yusuke his badge yet?" asked Botan.

"Until he learns to respects me." Koenma said in a flat tone making Botan sweatdrop. "Now then, Botan please take Naruto back Konoha to his body."

"As you wish sir." She bowed

"Botan will give you something for us to keep in touch, i'll be seeing you around"

Naruto nod as he left with Botan.

* * *

(Konoha hospital)

Tsunade was in the Morgue room. She looked at the pale skin deceased of Naruto Uzumaki. She was able to close the hole wound to his chest.

Her eyes were red as little tears fell. Looking at Naruto she put her hand on his cheek. "Why you, why did this have to happen to you. It's not your time Naruto (sob) (sob), you're friends and your Hokage need you, you promise to take the hat away. Come back to us Naruto." she cried laying her head on his chest.

This continued for a few minutes till she heard a heartbeat.

She open her eyes wide and stopped crying for second to see if she was imagining it but she then heard it again and again.

She looked up to see his color returning back, she was stunned by this.

Finally a few seconds later he started to groan weak and had started to open his eyes slowly seeing Tsunade and gave a weak smile sitting up. "Hi Baa-chan did you miss me?" he asked

She looked like she may break down but she hugged Naruto close and cried, this was for a few minutes till she then smacked him on the head.

"OW Baa-chan why did you do that?" he whined

"For dying on us." Tsunade said as then gave a kiss to his forehead. "Welcome back Naruto." she smiled at him he returned with a grin.

* * *

one month had passed since Naruto came back to life. This first had the Konoha ten confused but what stunned them was his transformation physically, but they didn't care, they got their friend back and that's all that matters. Jiraiya came back a week later informing Naruto that he would be taking him for a training trip in a three months. After a full recovery Kakashi had went to Naruto and offered him some training in which he accepted learning his element which were wind and water. He was able to learn some water jutsu's from Kakashi, while Shikamaru sensei Asuma the only wind user in Konoha had helped him on his wind manipulation.

Tsunade had taught him the secret of using chakra for strength, he made a promise to never reveal this secret to anyone.

Right now we find Naruto eating a bowl of delicious Ramen. Because of his transformation he had to change his appearance. He wore a open leather black jacket over a orange shirt with the Shodaime necklace, he also had on black cargo pants with a pair of black steel toed shoes

"Another bowl Teuchi-oji." Naruto said finishing his ramen bowl.

"Hahahahah, coming right up Naruto."

"We're glad you're your alive Naruto, we don't know what we do losing our number one customer." Ayame the daughter of Teuch.

Naruto gave a chuckle. "Hey i said nothing will stop me from being Hokage." Naruto have a sheepishly smile.

He heard his communication mirror go off. "Oji you can forget about that ramen, i gotta go, i'll be sure to come back later." Naruto leaving the money and taking off in a hurry.

The two blinked in confusion.

Naruto ran in a alley and took out his communication mirror that Botan had gave him to.

"What's up Koenma?" Naruto said seeing him

"Naruto we need you down in spirit world it's an emergency." he said in a stress tone

Naruto nod, "Alright i'm on my way." he said disappearing in shunshin.

* * *

(Spirit World)

He appeared in front of Koenma, by the expression on Koenma face this seems trouble.

"What's up Koenma?"

"Good you showed up, we have a big problem." Koenma said continuing

"Last night three criminals broke into the king's vault and three items known as the great artifacts of darkness were stolen and escaped to the living world. I have already informed Yusuke of this and be aware of these Items."

A screen showed on the wall showing him the Items. "The Forlorn hope grants the user any wish but the price of using it would be the user's life, the shadow sword will make a monster whatever it cuts, and The Orb Of Baast extracts the souls of any human, even children."

Naruto looked in disgusted. The screen changed to a red Ogre,

"Sir we got data on the three criminals."

"Good show us at once." order Koenma

"Of course."

First showed a red long hair pretty boy. "His name is Kurama and that's all we know somehow he's avoided all of our files."

The second showed a man with spiky tall black hair with a white headband. "Hiei is another mystery case, no criminal record or origin unknown, though informants all described him as a real cut throat, he's a loner.

The last picture showed a big man with brown hair. "last we got Goki, now he's your run in the male crook, twelve previous convictions, killed his last ten pursuer, murder seems to be his hobby, it's a ruff bunch sir."

"Oh yes I expected as much." Koenma said.

Botan had barged in with a angry and irate look "You must be out of your mind!"

"Oh uh Botan you came." nervously Koenma said.

"Well of course i did, are really out of your mind it's bad enough you're sending Yusuke to find these crooks but you're also sending Naruto too. those pack of wolves are pushing so much tremendous amount of energy, the two will be ripped to pieces." she yelled

"Yes i understand your concern Botan and the odds do seem against them and i would have prefer to give them a smaller case but in this situation i had no choice." Koenma

"Relax Botan, i'm sure Yusuke and i could handle this, besides i'm the most unpredictable Ninja for a reason." Naruto with confident.

Botan looked at him sighed and back at Koenma "Fine then at least give them both time to train. Naruto may have chakra but spiritual energy will be a big help for him too and Yusuke is barely learning how to use his."

"How much could Naruto and Yusuke learn in less than a week?" he replied flippantly.

"A week They couldn't possibly cause that much damage in a week, could they?" she stammered.

"The three criminals are the not the problem." Koenma moaned.

"In a week my father returns from his vacation."

Botan and Naruto eyes went wide. "K-King Yama...is coming back." she stuttered.

"Yes, and if we don't recover the artifacts before then..well you know how father gets. Everything is Fire and Brimstone, the whole world will feel his wrath. That's why Yusuke and Naruto here must succeed even at the cost of their life. But Yusuke has potential while Naruto has skills and is resourceful put those two together and they can succeed."

"I Understand sir i'll aid them as much as i can." said a determine Botan

Koenma nod then looking at Naruto "Naruto before you go, here," Koenma tossing a eyeglass with a green frame accented by a blue tassel and a scroll similar to his villages,

"That's your Psychic Spyglass it allows you to see through all manner of material including clothing and walls. It'll help you on your cases. In the scroll are special made spirit paper bombs really effective toward demons, good luck."

Naruto gave a two finger salute and left with Botan.

* * *

(Japan)

Naruto was walking around town for anything suspicious, Botan had explained to him the advance technology Japan had as it was different from his world.

He saw a group of crowd huddling over something. Naruto ran to an alley and chakra climbed up the building to the roof.

Getting to the top he looked over the crowd seeing a kid being held as his eyes were dull and lifeless.

Naruto then saw something coming out of the boys mouth. This cause him to remember Koenma's word.

' _The orb of baast can capture any human soul especially children.'_

Naruto focused back and then saw a teenage boy in a green jumpsuit chasing after the soul.

' _Looks like my partners on it.'_ Naruto started to follow Yusuke jumping from roof to roof, he stopped seeing him going to a bad alley.

Naruto still following had saw Yusuke stop, making him look up and see Goki.

' _There he is.'_ Naruto took out his spyglass and saw the green glow orb. ' _bingo.'_

Goki left and Naruto was gonna follow but he saw a man behind Yusuke stopping him.

"Hey kid you got some cash for me."

"Sorry minor league i don't have time for you." fired back Yusuke, three more men approached him while one of them chuckled.

"Wrong answer."

Yusuke irritated "Well don't say i didn't give you guys fair." he punch one of the thugs in the face hard. "Warning!" he shouted and started to kick the crap out of them.

Naruto was amused and had a feeling him and Yusuke would get along.

Naruto looked and saw Goki gone. ' _Shit he's gone,'_

* * *

Naruto had continued to follow Yusuke when it then started to rain.

 _Damn it, with this rain we'll lose him'_ Naruto cursed but had saw a green light he took off towards it.

"Oh yes this is perfect!" exclaimed Hiei as he jumped around slashing. after slashing one of the trees a small wing demon emerged from its trunk and flew for a few distance before turning back to wood and dropping to the ground.

"If this sword can make demons from trees just think of what it will make from humans!" proclaimed Hiei "i say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them we could raise an entire demon army."

Goki chuckled "i like the way you think Hiei. if we teach them to eat souls, i even know how we'll feed them all, The Orb Of Bass." pulling the artifact out and laughed.

"Yes, and then once the moon is full we can use Kurama's weapon to take complete control." Hiei added.

Kurama stepped out of the shadows at Hiei's statement

"Sorry i must withdraw from this alliance." he said.

"What!." exclaimed Hiei and Goki.

"Surely you're not backing out once we've gotten this far!" shouted Hiei.

"Yes." answred Kurama calmly.

"You coward your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them, spinless and ready to be walked on." Hiei ranted.

"i don't give a damn if he leaves but he's got no right to the loot so just give us the pretty little mirror."

"I can't i have a great need that requires its ability." Kurama replied.

"Alright then..i'll punch it out of you." Goki swung his fast only to stop as he was interrupted.

"Excuse me neighbors." declared Yusuke

Naruto bit his lip to not laugh, yup him and Yusuke would get along just fine.

The group turned to see Yusuke entering the clearing holding a branch.

"Couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here, maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny, just a tip." he stated.

"Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts." questioned/demanded Hiei.

"Give us your name." commanded Goki.

"Oh thank you hoped you asked. Hello boys!" he exclaimed Yusuke tossing the branch aside dramatic fashion. "The name is Yusuke and i'm a Spirit Detective."

' _Looks like my cue'_ Naruto threw a smoke bomb next to Yusuke gaining everyone's attention.

"Hope you don't mind if i join the party ." Naruto said as the white smoke started to clear showing Naruto holding his badge. "Naruto Uzumaki Spirit Detective."

"So you're my partner Koenma told me about." commented Yusuke.

"Spirit Detective?" Goki questioned.

"Don't worry there's just Koenma's fools, they must be the only humans they can round up, their spirit energy is pathetic." said Hiei in a condescending manner.

"Looks like someone has a mouth, i'll be glad to shut it." Naruto retorted.

Kurama merely turned around and started to walk off.

"Hey where are you going?" questioned Yusuke.

"Sorry, i don't have time to be arrested." disappearing in the forest.

"Stop Kurama you can't just walk out on us!" Demanded Hiei as he jumped and had disappeared. Naruto Luckily left a clone following them incase if any of them escaped.

"I guess that just leave the big tough stupid one." Naruto stated making Goki growl.

"Aww how rude of them just to leave the party when it's just getting started, so much for manners." joked Yusuke

Goki laughed "Don't worry boys, i'm much more polite than those two. I'll gladly turn myself in if i can't rip your heads first."

"Sound like a good deal, just don't pull my hair." remarked Yusuke.

"Yeah and easy on the coat i just paid for it." added Naruto

"You guys are riot. Hold on just a second, i need a little pre-snack." said Goki as he pulled out the orb.

"Bastard." Naruto hissed seeing three souls in the orb.

"I love this little orb never have to cook anymore. People don't realize how hard it is to eat human souls." Goki pulled out a soul "You've got to cook the human so he taste's good, but not enough to kill him. This thing takes all the guess work out of it pulls em from the body still alive so all you get is a good clean soul."

"Is that the little kid i found earlier?" questioned a shocked Yusuke, Naruto fist clenched as they popped.

"They're the best!" laugh Goki as he swallowed the soul.

"Monster! Spit him out!" yelled Yusuke as he charged and ran his knee into Goki's gut causing him to spit out the soul. Naruto charged and gave a good uppercut sending down Goki causing him to drop the Orb.

"And that's a knockout, nice punch by the way." Commented Yusuke

"Thanks," Naruto said, they watch the soul of the little boy flying back to it's body.

"To be honest with you i though this be a little harder but maybe this will be a snap." Naruto said picking up the orb.

"Hey no sweat one item down two more to go!." declared Yusuke "By the way where did you get your badge?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh Koenma gave it to me when i became Spirit Detective." Naruto said not seeing the annoyed look on Yusuke.

"Why didn't i get one?" said an irritated Yusuke.

before Naruto could answer "For humans you guys are decent, manage to knock me down." the duo turned to face Goki who back on his feet, looking little unharmed.

"What the hell? How are you still not on the ground? The both of us hit you too hard for you to be up." declared Yusuke

"Hahahaha, you kick only caught me off but your blonde friend there now he has some strength almost had me." Goki laughed

' _That's because my chakra control still needs work, still I gotta thank baa-chan later for teaching me the super strenght._

Goki started to growl as a red energy engulfed around him as he started to transform to his demon form. He quickly slashed Yusuke with his claws knocking him backwards on his ass.

Goku went to slash Naruto who jumped back and tossed the orb to Yusuke, he made four clone surrounding him and each threw a kunai with wind chakra which only graze him.

"It's no use my skin is solid as a rock, you little punny toys won't work on me." Goki picked up a tree and swung it all around destroying all the clones and knocking the real Naruto back by Yusuke.

"Okay maybe i was wrong about it being a snap, man hat bastard is tough." Naruto staggering up to his feet.

"Got anything besides those clones and weapons?" asked Yusuke

Naruto nod remembering the rasengan. "Yeah but i need to get up close, what about you?" Naruto responded

"Oh yeah that spirit gun thing" Yusuke tried to gather the energy in his finger when he then remembered Koenma telling him it could only be used once a day. "Dammit Mr. Iwamoto screws me over once again, i can only use that attack once a day, i'm out of ammo."

"Well it looks like we're gonna have to improvise." said Naruto

"Improvise?" Questioned Yusuke

"Try something completely crazy and hope we can get lucky." he created ten clones as they charged around him throwing more Shuriken but it still did had no effect. Goki tore part of the tree and use it like a club and started to destroy all the clones. "You can't fool me." roared Goki bashing Naruto over the head but had poofed away.

"Right behind you." Naruto grabbed dirt from the ground and threw it in Goki's eyes.

"Gah!" yelled the demon thrashing around.

Naruto made another clone as it started to help him form the Rasengan, once it was complete Naruto charged and slammed it to Goki's chest "Rasengan!" the attack blew Goki back leaving a scorch mark on his chest

Naruto panted, Yusuke ran up to him with the orb "Hey alright, that was some move." commented Yusuke.

"Yeah i'm good but," Naruto looked at the claw mark on his coat "(sigh) and i just got this coat." Naruto depressed.

"Hey at least were still alive and we still got the orb." said Yusuke making Naruto nod

"Yeah, we should get going the sooner we find the items the better." Naruto and Yusuke went to leave.

"Going somewhere?" the duo turned quickly and were caught off guard as two hands wrapped around their throats lifting them up Yusuke dropped the orb. "I've had enough of you two, you costed my meal now i think you will be the replacement." Goki laughed squeezing their throats.

Naruto went into his pouch and tossed the Kunai with a tag to Yusuke who caught it and knew what do.

He threw the Kunai into the mouth down to the throat, Goki dropped the two holding his throat and gagging."

"You just don't know when to shut it do you?" said Yusuke helping Naruto up.

Goki's body started to glow and had exploded, Yusuke and Naruto held their arms up covered the their face from the blast breeze.

Looking they saw just a scorch ground. Naruto and Yusuke fell on their ass.

"Gotta thank Koenma, that bomb packed a punch." Naruto said.

"Are you both alright?" Botan rushing to them.

"Yeah we're fine just little cuts but hey we have the orb." Naruto said.

"And we got two more to go." added Yusuke.

"Congratulation boys but i'm afraid the last two will be difficult. Goki was the weakest out of the three."

"Well the midget had disappeared before my clone would follow him, but i did manage to get something from my other clone who had followed the readhead." Naruto informed

"What did you get?" asked Yusuke

 _-minutes earlier-_

 _As Kurama was close out of the forest he stopped as he looked up to see Naruto sitting on a branch, instead of attacking like Kurama expected he asked._

" _You seem like a good guy that doesn't like to cause or want trouble, why join those fools?" asked clone Naruto._

" _The only reasoned i joined was because i have great need of the forlorn hope mirror. It is a matter of life and death." Said Kurama_

" _Can you promise that whatever you have plan won't harm the innocents?" asked the clone._

" _Yes, then i will turn myself in and deal whatever punishment deemed necessary. Respond Kurama._

" _Alright then, you have your time, but a warning if my boss finds out this is a lie, he'll end you." the clone poofed away._

"A replication technique, interesting fellow." commented Kurama before he disappeared from the area.

-The present-

"No matter how trustworthy he may seem, he could still be lying to you." advised Botan. Naruto shrugged, he'd given his word and he was going to stick by it.

"I'd like to meet him for myself, but I trust Naruto. From what I've seen he's a pretty good judge of character." stated Yusuke.

"How would you know you've only met him today! You're just being lazy!" yelled botan." Yusuke waved her.

* * *

It had been a day since they defeated Gouki. Yusuke and Botan were in his room arguing about what to do about Kurama. Earlier that day, Yusuke encountered the redhead who oddly enough asked for a meeting with him.

"I'm going to meet with him like he asked." said Yusuke.

"It could be a trap Haven't you forgotten his friend who nearly ripped you two limb from limb!" countered Botan.

"Speaking of two, where is my partner in crime?" questioned Yusuke.

"Up here" spoke a voice from above his head.

They both looked up to find Naruto standing on the ceiling.

"Don't do that!" screamed Botan as she threw a book at him. He hopped down from the ceiling and dusted himself off.

 _'My control has slightly improved, but it's still needs work.'_ though Naruto. "You don't need to worry so much Botan. Yusuke you probably noticed it when you saw him, he seemed really sad for some reason. I'll go too and if anything goes wrong, I'll distract him while you blast him with that spirit gun."

"See nothing to worry about." added Yusuke.

"Fine, while you two do that I'll go and see what I can dig up on the forlorn hope mirror." replied Botan.

Their little meeting was the interrupted by Yusuke's mother.

"Yusuke, I've made us some dinner!" she cheerily interjected causing Yusuke to face vault. "Oh you have another new friend besides Botan."

"Naruto Uzumaki Ma'm Just makin sure this little punk keeps his paws of my girl here!" Naruto suddenly hugged Botan from behind, she blushed feeling his muscle chest before she had smacked his head making him hit the floor

"Stop clowning around!" yelled Botan.

"Mom What are you doing Next time at least knock We were having a private conversation!" yelled an irritated Yusuke.

She yanked him by shirt pleasant tone abandoned, "What kind of conversation could you being having that can't involve your mother!"

"Well, he's real shy when it comes to that girlfriend of his..." started Naruto with a cheesy grin. Yusuke looked at him in horror.

"Yes, he wanted some dating advice for going out with Keiko!" added Botan.

Yusuke gave the duo a murderous glare as they escaped while his mother launched a long rant about how excited she was about him finally taking the girl seriously.

* * *

Naruto was surprised that Kurama had them meet him at a hospital. Once he took them inside however, everything became much more clear. He introduced them to his deathly ill mother before taking them to the roof and explaining his origins as demon who planted his soul in a unborn child to save his own life. After originally planning to leave the human world after regaining his strength, he changed his mind after growing to love his mother and not wanting to hurt her. He blamed himself for her illness because he was such a difficult child to handle, always feeling she was inferior. After his heartfelt confession, the doctors came and told him that his mother had taken a turn for the worse. Kurama decided he couldn't wait any longer to use the mirror.

"There is something you're supposed to dish out to the forlorn hope to make it work. Do you know what that something is?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, life." answered Kurama.

 _'It figures the cost would be something like that.' thought Naruto.  
_  
Kurama placed the mirror down on the rooftop and knelt in front of it.

"Forlorn hope I ask that you awake from your sleep and hear my plea. Reflect my greatest desire so that you can make it true." chanted Kurama.

Strange light started to emit from the mirror as it glowed and suddenly reflected an image of Kurama's mother.

"The happiness of this woman, is that what you desire?" questioned the mirror.

"It is." replied Kurama.

"Hey can't you hold on second, so we can work things out there must be some other way to do this!" pleaded Yusuke.

Naruto pulled Yusuke back, "There's no time." he looked ak Kurama. "Go ahead if I were in your shoes I'd be doing the same."

Kurama nodded towards them, "Thank you for allowing me to do this."

"To grant this wish you must give your life. Is that what you desire?" asked the mirror.

"If that will save my mother's life then, yes I do." responded Kurama.

"Then your desire shall be fulfilled." stated the mirror.

Another strange light emitted from the mirror before sparks of lightning shot out wrapping around Kurama.

'For you mother!' thought Kurama as the mirror started to pull on his life energy.

"No!" yelled Yusuke breaking away from Naruto and kneeling in front of the mirror, some of the lightning wrapping around him now. "Hey mirror guy I want you to take my life insteadThat way Kurama can live and still get his wish right?"

"This doesn't make sense! It's my wish!" yelled Kurama.

Images of his own mother weeping from his death flashed through Yusuke's mind, "Yeah well it doesn't make any sense for you to give your mother her life back only so she can spend the rest of it mourning the death of her son. I've seen that once before I don't want to see it again."

Suddenly Kurama and Yusuke were knocked back away from the mirror by Naruto.

"I should be the one to go, you two have a full life ahead of you, Mirror I'm your man!" yelled Naruto as the energy from the mirror now wrapped around him.

"Your desire shall be fulfilled!" declared the mirror as a bright white light emerged from it, enveloping the entire roof.

Kurama awoke and started to get up "what happened?" he looked at himself to be alive still.

"I'm still alive But what about my mother!" exclaimed Kurama in a panic as he rushed inside the hospital. He soon found from the doctors that she was to make a full recovery.

Botan arrived on the scene to see the two unmoving bodies of Naruto and Yusuke, tears started to form in her eyes as she anticipated the worst.

"Naruto! Yusuke! Get up!" screamed Botan

Naruto groaned as he awoke and started to pick himself up

Yusuke rolled over regaining consciousness and shifted to a sitting position. "You know that was pretty dumb of me. I was trying to stop the whole sad mom thing, but I would have only made my mom sad by dieing." said Yusuke

"Thanks to your creativity and noble deeds I have granted the wish without taking life." called out the mirror.

"I'm surprised you jumped in knowing what would happened" said Yusuke.

"Eh i'm a shinobi we always take risks even if it costs our lives and besides, Naruto Uzumaki is not ready to die yet till he becomes Hokage." Naruto with determination

"To think I ever doubted you guys! You make quite the team. Two down and one to go!" cheered Botan.

"Yeah right but I'm getting tired of bailing him out of trouble." grumbled Naruto.

"Hey, the great Yusuke Urameshi is the star of this team!" joked Yusuke.

"Oh no no no you're the co-star and i'm the star. who has the badge here" retorted Naruto, before they all doubled over in laughter.

From his office, Koenma groaned as he observed their cheery mood, "I don't see what's so funny. The next one will be ten times harder! Hiei's got the shadow sword and he's no ordinary demon. If we don't get that last artifact back, there's no telling what my father will do, Entire cities will be destroyed, not to mention my precious backside!"

* * *

End chapter 1

 _Hope you guys enjoy the story and leave good reviews, leave good ideas for Naruto's spirit energy names, i was thinking of one similar to Piccolo from dbz special beam cannon called spirit beam cannon, anyways hope you ask for more and leave ideas, this is naruto4life peace out_


	2. Chapter 2

'Been a while since I worked on this crossover, anyways hope you all like the story, now Naruto and Yusuke will fight Hiei, more will come, stay tune to find out.

Warning I do not own Naruto or YuYu Hakusho

Chapter 2. the search of the shadow Sword. Detective duo vs Hiei, infiltration to Genkai's.

The clouds overhead shifted by obscuring the full moon as Hiei stood on top of the buildings at the docks on the outskirt of the city, his black cloak billowed behind him while the Jagan eye opened wide, taking in everything around him under moonlight.

 _'their mistakes were simple ones. Gouki was overconfident, and Kurama's, sympathy for his human prey.' Hiei thought as he unsheathed the Shadow Sword and stared at his reflection on the blade_

 _'well I certainly won't make the same mistakes. my plans are too good for that. It's better this way, the other two wouldn't have the courage to use the weapons as their intended, I will, but first, I'll Kill Urameshi and Uzumaki.'_

He leaped from his position slashing the glowing blade as he vanished into the night.

* * *

-Konoha-

It was daytime sunny as Naruto Uzumaki was training by himself till his master Jiraiya stopped by.

Naruto wore another black leather jacket but was reinforced with strong chakra and had the orange swirl design in the back. underneath was a white shirt,black cargo pants and black steel toed shoes.

"a three-year training trip?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya nod. "the Akatsuki won't move in three years, that's enough to improve your skills, so far you learned the Kage Bushin trick, you taijutsu is a little better, and so far, you're starting to work on your wind affinity."

"yeah with the Kage Bushins help I'm getting the hold of it, but I still need to work on my lightning affinity, and I still have a hard time breaking out of genjutsu." Naruto said

Jiraiya nod "that's why I want to take you on this trip, plus I may know someone who can help you with the Kyubi's chakra." He said

Naruto didn't say anything, as he remembered the talk with Koenma.

(flashback)

 _Naruto was in front of Koenma. "let me explain something Naruto about Spirit energy, every human being emits more body and spirit energy but only spiritual aware people like yourself can use it. If trained and handled correctly it can be powerful to the wielder, but with you, you're a special case, it seems that when you transferred the Kyubi's back into you, the process had change the beast's chakra to Demon energy, because of this you'll be able to access that energy, though I wouldn't recommend using it for a while." Advised Koenma._

 _"why?" Asked Naruto_

 _"because, while the Kyubi's chakra is now demon energy, they have a similar side effect, if your body and mind can't control and handle the energy, then it will corrupt you and your mind, the result can end catastrophic." Koenma said in a serious tone._

 _Naruto clenched hands into a fist as he remembered the effects when he went one tail state against Sasuke._

 _"but, doesn't mean you can work on you regular spirit energy, and I think I know one perfect for you." Koenma said._

 _This now got Naruto curious._

 _"try to make a Kage bushin but this time close your eyes and concentrate." Koenma told him._

 _Naruto made a cross sign and closed his eyes concentrating, few seconds later he felt some kind of energy, it didn't feel like chakra, it felt warm, like it was a part of him. "Kage Bushin." a blue smoke burst and a Kage Bushin had appeared._

 _Koenma was surprised Naruto did it in one try but he didn't expect less as Yusuke was able to use the spirit gun with no problem._

 _Naruto looked at his clone and looked deadpanned at Koenma "It's just a Kage Bushin." He said._

 _"Kick it." Koenma ordered._

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow and now was confused but did just that sending his clone away skidding on the floor but instead of disappearing, the clone got up holding its chest glaring at the real Naruto muttering dick._

 _His eyes widen and looked at Koenma who had a smirk. "surprise, this is no ordinary clone. This is a spirit clone." He said_

 _"A what?" Questioned Naruto_

 _"A spirit clone as the same as your regular Kage Bushin, allows you to create a clone but they are powered and distributed by you spirit energy. These clones are very useful, no one in your world could tell the real you since the technique uses spirit energy and not chakra, they can only be defeated if killed but even so you still can gather the memories of that clone." Explained Koenma_

 _Naruto was in awe at the explination "that...is...Awesome, but can I do more than clones?" He asked_

 _"no not yet, you'll still have to work on your spirit energy to do more, for now only clones." Koenma said_

 _Naruto looked disappointed but it was better than nothing._

 _End flashback._

He snapped out his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Gaki you listening to me?" Asked Jiraiya

"yeah, sorry pervy sage I heard you, when do we leave?" He asked

"in a week, I still have to gather more info and report them to Tsunade, speaking of that, how's that super strength control going?" He asked since he knew she taught him the secret of her super strength.

"instead of telling, I'll show you." Naruto looked around and spotted a big boulder and got in a stance.

He charged and jumped connecting the punch, to Jiraiya surprise Naruto managed to make a small crater in the boulder.

'incredible, only in a couple of weeks he manages to get half of it down, not strong as Tsunade, but it sure can cause major damage to special jonins and maybe Anbu. "I'm impressed, you manage to get it halfway." he said

Naruto gave a sheepishly smile scratching the back of his head.

"well I'm going to head off to Tsunade to report, I'll be back in a week so be prepared." Jiraiya said and shushined away

As Naruto was about to continue with his training his communicator mirror went off.

He looked around and saw no one and pulled out the communicator, he answered and saw Koenma.

"Naruto, we have an emergency, Yusuke and Botan found Hiei but he has a Hostage get there ASAP."

Naruto nod and created a spirit clone.

"just practice, I got to take care of something." He looked at his watch that Botan gave him from the spirit world which would transport him to Yusuke's world and disappeared in a bright glow.

* * *

Naruto had appeared on top of a building and saw Yusuke and Botan running. "hey guys." He jumped down.

The two saw Naruto and caught up to him.

"good, I was wondering where you were at." Said Yusuke

Naruto nod "Koenma contacted me. So, what does the midget want?"

"he is holding Keiko as hostage and won't give her back unless we bring him the two artifacts." Botan informed

Naruto grit his teeth in anger. "where are the artifacts?" he asked

Yusuke showed him

"alright I have a plan." he said to them as they listened

* * *

-Warehouse-

Naruto open the gates as the trio stepped in and saw nothing but just wooden crates.

"Get out here Hiei, I'm going to kick your ass!" Shouted Yusuke

The gates behind closed.

Naruto looked back as his eyes narrowed and looked in front seeing a crowd of people who look like they were in some kind of trance. "what's wrong with them?" He asked Botan

"Physically their normal humans but it looks like Hiei is controlling their minds." Botan answered

"What?" Yusuke confused

"the records department doesn't know about this, for him to control so many humans at once, he must possess the Jigan." Botan explained more

"the Jigan?" The two said at the same time.

"Well done" state Hiei as he laughed evilly, he emerged from the crowd of people as he flared his Jagan and holding the Shadow Sword. " I used my powers to round them up this morning. They won't do much good against you two, but they do make for excellent scenery."

"that some pimple." Yusuke said

"it's the Jigan, a third eye for the spirit." Botan informed them

"so, he's not just a midget but a triclops as well, you guys get weirder every day." Naruto mocked.

Hiei snorted at the comment " fools, the whole lot of you. Normal Humans would have succumbed to its power by now, but I see the geniuses in the spirit world found two nice picks, that's why I brought some insurance."

Two men emerged from the shadows holding Keiko.

"Keiko, let her go now, she's has nothing to do with this." Demaded Yusuke.

"not so fast, first, where are the two artifacts?" Hiei countered

Yusuke pulled out the Orb and Mirror.

"oh, good boy, now set them on the ground." Ordered Hiei

Yusuke set the objects on the ground as the men let Keiko go and brought the objects to Hiei.

Yusuke ran and checked on her.

"finally, the Orb of baas and the Forlon hope, now nothing can stop my plans." Hiei was cut off as the objects burst to smoke and two Clones emerged to uppercut him but he had suddenly vanished.

"what the, he just vanished." Exclaimed Yusuke

"No... that was pure speed." he whispered to himself _'he's fast just like Lee when he went against Sasuke-teme.'_

"looks like one of you is smarter than I thought, but did you really think that was the full extent of my plan? take a closer look at the girl's forehead." Said a smugly Hiei who standed on a stack of wooden crates.

"what the hell is that?" Yusuke muttered as he leaned down and found the wound on Keiko forehead started to open.

"you may have her body but her future is mine, see I struck her with the Shadow sword, and once that Jagan eye opens completely, she becomes a demon, not a very smart one I'm afraid but perfect for a slave." Hiei proclaimed.

"move!" Botan shoved Yusuke out the way and started to use her healing powers on Keiko stopping the eye from opening.

"I'll try to prevent it from opening, you two just punch his brains out." Botan said

"yes, you two better punch them out quickly, if you care about you assistant, I can feel her precious energy draining fast, pity, her poor little body is giving all it has, soon you'll have girlfriend who's a demon and assistance who's dead." Hiei mocked

"Botan is this true?" Asked Naruto in concern

"don't worry about me Naruto-Kun, I'll stop it as much as I can." She grunted out

"Botan." Yusuke in concern too.

Hiei laughed catching the two's attention which started to piss them off.

"I'm glad you're both so enthused. The game will be more exciting this way." Chuckled Hiei

"What Game?" Demanded Yusuke

Hiei showed the sword "the hilt of this sword is hollow, contained inside is the only antidote to stop the swords effect, if you get the sword the girl will live, fun right." Smugly said Hiei

Naruto and Yusuke clenched his fist.

"think of it as a game of tag-" he was cut off as Yusuke vanished in a blur and Naruto disappeared in a smoke and felt a kick to the chin by the blonde sending him up in the air and Yusuke appeared in front of him slamming a fist to his face sending him back.

He flipped landing on a crated holding his cheek _'the blond somehow switched position with the crate next to me, and the other's power seemed to have increased...not bad'_ thought Hiei.

"I see. You Humans are always annoying, when someone threatens your friends, you become even harder to kill." He growled

"you're beyond redemption, I swear I'll feed you remains to the stray dogs of the city." Declared Yusuke in a cold tone

"not snatching the sword back when you both had the moment of surprise will be your fatal error, I won't be so carless- again he stopped barley dodging Naruto's punch and spinning back kick.

"I've had enough of your mouth, it's about time we shut you up for good." Roared Naruto and his Kage bushins charged Hiei from behind but he again vanished.

"fool did you really think you can match my speed." Echoed Hiei's voice as he was a blur around the room.

He appeared in front of Yusuke to strike him with the shadow sword but was not prepared as a fist nailed him fast sending him down crashing into a wooden crate.

"really is that all you have midget How about you jump around more, come on." Yusuke taunted

"you know I really don't tolerate beating up a physically handicapped, but I'll make acceptation." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

Hiei stepped out of the crate with an anger expression. "you two are starting to piss me off."

"bark bark bark! that's all we heard from you Hiei, face it, there's no way to get out of this now." Naruto proclaimed

"my partner is right, you started this and were going to finish it, unless you just make it easy and give us the antidote." Yusuke add in.

Hiei discarded his cloak as he stared them down. "consider this a compliment, I never transformed for a human...now you both will know fear!" He roared at the end and started to transform with his skin turning green and many eyes started to sprout all over his body. His Jagan flared an energy and shot out wrapping it around Yusuke paralyzing him.

"don't forget about me." Naruto jumped down for a kick but Hiei was now too quick and had vanished.

Naruto looked all around until he heard "Looking for me" he eye widen and turned around as Hiei slashed him but he burst into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto was on a crate as he barely switched himself with a Kage bushin

 _'damn it he's faster than before, I barely got away, there's got to be something I can do to help Yusuke out.'_ He tried to come up with a plan and heard Hiei laughing.

"did you honestly think my transformation was just for show, no, my speed and strength have increase ten-fold, it's useless to resist." He again vanished and appeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto, behind you!" Yusuke shouted trying to warn him.

"it's too late." Hiei said as he thrusted the sword into the back and came through Naruto's chest

"pathetic." Said Hiei with a smirk but all of a sudden Naruto again burst to a cloud of smoke.

"what!?" Hiei in shock.

"Hey asshole." Naruto yelled from above and made a Kage bushin and it started to form the Rasengan and once completed the real one charged down towards Hiei. "try this, Rasengan!" he landed creating a big impact destroying many crates.

he looked around once the smoke cleared and didn't see Hiei. All of a sudden, a sharp pain went through his stomach and saw the Shadow sword blade in him and saw a smirking Hiei.

"I'll admit you got me close, but close isn't good enough." He went to pull the blade out but to his shock Naruto held his wrists.

he looked and saw Naruto's transformation as his whiskers became more feral and his canines were coming out, his fingernails turned to claws and finally his eyes were now blood red with a black slit.

"if were you...I would never underestimate me." He growled and spat blood in the Jagan eye causing Hiei to hold it in pain and was headbutted to the nose sending him back and pulled the Shadow Sword out along.

Naruto dropped down to one knee holding his stomach and his face was back to normal, Yusuke was free and ran next to him.

"you alright?" Yusuke asked but then silently smacked himself for asking such a dumb question.

Naruto managed to stand up on his feet holding his wound. "yeah, I'll be fine, lucky he didn't hit anything vital" thankfully his quick healing factor kicked in.

"so, it seems Hiei eyes were merely for show. The true power is the original Jagan on his forehead." They heard from behind and saw Kurama

"Kurama!" They said in surprised

"I came to repay you two for helping my mother, I feel you both would kill me for interfering with your battle, I'll help Botan while you concentrate on Hiei." He ran to aid Botan

"we now know his weakness. But it's going to be hard hitting a moving target, listen I got an idea, since it's your girl he jacked up you'll take the shot." Naruto said

Yusuke grinned, "well, that's really nice of you, I guess I'm obligated to let you have the next one."

"you know it." Naruto said with a smirk.

"so, you still wish to throw you lives away... Your both fools... and mark my words Kurama you'll pay as well." Bellowed a recover Hiei

"you'll have to get through us first." Proclaimed Yusuke as his spirit energy flared a little,

"and were not going down so easily." Naruto doing the same.

"you Two, your powers keep getting stronger every time you escape!" He charged with the sword and looked at Naruto, "I promise you will stay dead." He yelled charging at Yusuke aiming to decapitating him but Naruto intercepted the blade with his Kunai. Hiei countered with a roundhouse which Naruto blocked and threw one of his own which Hiei blocked but Naruto didn't stop as he spin back kick Hiei in the chest sending him back.

He had thrown a kunai towards Hiei who easily deflected it and smirked, but then the Kunai was switched with a Kage bushin who gave a strong repeated kicks to Hiei's back sending him up in the air.

"Yusuke take the shot Now!" Naruto shouted as Yusuke had his spirit gun aimed and ready.

"spirit gun." Yusuke shouted as he fired and hit Hiei forcing him to drop the sword and carry him up till he hit the roof and then came crashing down on the ground.

Yusuke fell back exhausted while Naruto too fell too breathing hard

* * *

Yusuke was holding Keiko applying the antidote and soon the Jagan eye had closed disappearing for good.

Yusuke was relief "goodbye Keiko monster."

"she's going to recover." Botan happily said.

"well that's good news." Naruto smiled

"thanks for the help Kurama, I owe you." Said Yusuke

"it was nothing, just repaying the favor." Kurama waved off the gratitude.

"you two again showed great teamwork out there, I'm so proud of you both" Praised Bulma

"yes indeed, but how are you Naruto, I know no ordinary mortal can endure a stab from the Shadow sword?" Asked Kurama

"shit I forgot about that, Botan is their enough antidote left?" Yelled yusuke.

"no, I'm afraid not." Shrieked a panic Botan

"I feel fine guys, no need to panic." Naruto assured and showed his wound as it was fully healed

"strange, the transformation should have started by now." Stated Kurama

"who knows, maybe it had something to do with my demon energy Koenma had told me about, all in all we got the artifacts and this case is officially closed." Naruto

"couldn't agree with you more." Agreed Yusuke as the four laughed.

* * *

-a week later-

Naruto had decided to hang around Yusuke's world since his spirit clone was still in his world.

He learned much in a week, it seems Yusukes world was faster than his world, so basically a week is two days in his world. Him and Yusuke got to know each other more, he was introduced to Keiko, his mother and his friend and rival Kuwabara who now may have another rival.

Right now, the two detectives were walking up some long stairs.

Yusuke had a brown bag over his shoulder. he wore a green jacket with the collars and cuffs dark orange, underneath he wore a white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

Naruto had on his black leather jacket, underneath was an orange tank top with Tsunades necklace, dark jeans, black shoes, and finally his headband.

"Man, how the hell did we get ourselves into this?" Questioned a frustrated Yusuke.

"oh, come on this is not that bad." Said Naruto casually walking the stairs.

"not that bad! we been traveling up these damn stairs for five minutes, how the hell are you not tired?" Shouted an irritated Yusuke

"remember I'm a shinobi, I travel around nonstop during missions, while you just go to two places, your home and school." Naruto responded

"remind me again why we're doing this?" Yusuke asked still irritated.

"well think back." Naruto said and Yusuke did.

* * *

*Flashback*

-Yusukes school-

Naruto was sitting on top of a cage wearing the same jumpsuit as Yusuke but his was orange.

"Info-what?" Questioned Yusuke.

"infiltration, basically it means going undercover." Answered Naruto making Botan nod.

"yeah, I know that already, so where are we going to spirit world?" Asked Yusuke.

"oh no you'll both be staying here on earth of course, an old human acquaintance of Koenma is looking for two apprentices to teach her powers too, that will be the both of you." Botan informed the two.

"sounds boring, so who's the nice old lady?" Asked Yusuke

"I'm not sure calling her old lady is the smartest idea Yusuke, after all my Hokage looks young but she's in her fifties and can still level half a mountain with just a flick of her finger, looks can be deceiving" Naruto said as he remembered about the encounter with Tsunade when he went with the perv to search her.

Botan nod "Naruto is right, she not just some old lady, her name's Genkai and she's one of the greatest psychics in the world, it's been a long time since she's had two apprentices, but I guess she feels her end is drawing near, most times people want to leave something behind and for her it's the secret power." She looked at the sky recalling the talk with Koenma.

*Mini flashback*

Botan was in front of Koenma was standing on his desk.

"there are so many people on earth who will give anything to learn Genkai's ability which is quite understandable considering what you can do with it. It is a powerful psychic technique that can, depending on the user either protect or destroy hundreds of people." Koenma spoke.

*End mini flashback*

"that's what he told me." She said to them.

"so long story short, little man wants us to learn Genkais powers so they won't be used by the wrong hands or worse, right?" Said Naruto adding everything her heard

Botan pointed at Naruto ignoring the insult "right on the nail Naruto, and theirs more for you Yusuke." She would have continued but had remembered the insult from Koenma to him.

She put her hand over her mouth 'whoops, better leave that out'

Yusuke looked at her and she tried to act not nervous. "I was just going to saying how dangerous this mission will be for the both of you." She moved on quick and got serious. "spirit world intelligence has informed me that an apparition by the name of Rando will almost definitely be going after Genkai's Techniques."

"Rando?" Yusuke said and Naruto jumped down as this got serious.

"that's right, he's a human hunter, hiding in the shadows of the living world, waiting for prey, he's stolen the powers of 99 psychics, So far." She informed them.

To Naruto this Rando guy sounded just like Orochimaru, if he had team up with the likes of him...that would be a nightmare to the element nation.

"when Rando steals a technique, he manipulates it into his own style and then uses it on humans to test his new strength." Botan explained more. "Rando kills until he finds the limit of his power and with Genkais technique that can be a very long time."

'the way Botan is describing Genkais technique, must be really powerful, and who's to say if this Rando guy escapes with that power and teams with Orochimaru, I can't let that happen.'

Yusuke was pondering "hmm, all this seems like a pretty major crisis for mankind."

"so, let's go." Said Botan

"but on the other hand, it means I won't be able to do anything relaxing on this three-day weekend." Yusuke said.

Botan face fault while Naruto had a major sweat drop

Botan stood up "Mankind or Vacation!" She shouted at Yusuke upset

"well they got the same importance to me okay!" Yusuke retorted

"come on Yusuke, don't you want to be stronger, besides in the near future we may have to face even more powerful demons, I know for sure your spirit gun won't save you all the time." Naruto saying the true facts.

Yusuke turned to his partner, "look I know where you're going with this, but if you were in my shoes and seen what kind of crap I deal with every day I think you will understand where I'm coming from"

Botan had her arms behind her back pacing in front of him and looked at him.

"alright Yusuke perhaps I forgot to tell you there's a super special bonus for completing this mission." She told him.

"What?" Asked an annoyed Yusuke.

She pulled out a ticket "your very own ticket to the main event for the world battle match at Tokyo dome."

Yusuke jumped "well what are we doing just standing here let's go." He shouted enthused

*End flashback*

Yusuke growled continuing walking up the stairs "stupid Botan making me say yes like that."

"don't be such a downer Yusuke, besides after all this, you'll get your reward and it will be worth it, maybe suffer some body damage but we'll be fine." Naruto trying to brighten the mood

Yusuke sweat drop at the last paragraph. "you realize if we mess this up and Rando kills everybody, there won't even be a Tokyo dome"

"well, now you know why we have to win if you want to see your big match." Naruto smirked

Yusuke was going to argue back but didn't have anything to say and grumbled "at the least the other way I would have enjoyed my three-day weekend."

Yusuke and Naruto manage to reach they think was the top but then looked up seeing more stair leading to the real destination and had looked all around feeling a vibe.

"can you feel that?" Naruto asked his partner.

Yusuke nod "I guess that's our destination, if we don't get chosen let's pretend like this place doesn't exist."

Naruto chuckled at the remark and both continued up the stairs. once they reached the top they saw a huge crowd of fighters.

"holy crap, I didn't expect this many people." He said surprised seeing all kinds of different fighters

"haven't seen this many freaks since that comic book convention." Yusuke said.

"So many people have gather here, they know practically nothing about Genkai yet they want to be her apprentice." Said a bald man

"see that tells you how powerful she is, even dogs can smell something good." Said another man

"heh but their all wasting their time the screening process will be nearly impossible." Said a bald man

Yusuke and Naruto had listen to the conversation

'sounds like this may be a real challenge.' Thought Naruto

"Urameshi, Uzumaki." The two heard their last name being called out and to their surprise spotted Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!?" The duo shouted and he came to them.

"hey what they heck is going on, I mean what are you two doing here?" He asked.

"I been hearing many talks about Genkai and this power, so i came to check it out." Naruto said

"I got good reasons, unlike some people." Yusuke said.

"you think I don't?" Kuwabara pointed at himself and had his arm crossed with a serious look "Okay, I'll tell you, it seems my powers to see ghost and spooky stuff has gone up greatly in the past few weeks and it's getting to where I can't even concentrate on my fighting you know."

Naruto looked interested in this and Yusuke had a skeptical look

"then I heard master Genkai can fix up the symptoms so I came here to pay her a visit but look at this line." Kuwabara exclaimed at the end.

'his spiritual aware is really strong,' Naruto thought and saw Kuwabara grabbing Yusuke by the collar who returned a nervous smile.

'And for someone being unexperienced with his spirit energy, I have a feeling he can do more than just sense demons and ghosts.' A gong had broken his thoughts and everyone settled down.

The crowd looked as the fusuma started to open gaining everyone's attention.

"my my quite a crowd." An old voice echoed and soon a figure stepped outside. She was a short old woman wearing martial arts clothes and occasionally a purple cap bearing a kanji for master

Naruto and Yusuke were shocked at this

"that little old hag is Genkai." Yusuke said in disbelief.

Naruto had a serious look _'incredible her energy is like a storm, but calm at the same time.'_

Genkai looked all around with her eyes and spotted a blonde teen who had a serious look _'hmmm impressive, to be able to read my energy...this may be interesting.'_

"all right people I suppose we should get things started." She said.

Everyone including the two detectives listened with serious looks.

"the first of screening test will be.." She paused as everyone tensed "the drawing of lots." Everyone facefault

"how is that a test?" Yusuke exclaimed/questioned

"everyone must draw a lot from this old jar." She pointed at the big jar and everyone got up.

Naruto got his while Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to get theirs.

'calm down Yusuke its better this way odds are I'll draw blank and then I can go home without Botan nagging me, if Naruto draws red well, hopefully he can handle Rando himself.' Thought Yusuke

'damn it I didn't come here to be Genkai's student' thought Kuwabara the two got their lot

"you did that very well, I'm impressed let's all open our lots now, if the paper inside is red then congratulations, you have past the first of today's screenings." Announced Genkai

Everyone started to open their lot, Naruto opened his, and slowly pulled the paper which was red, he sighed in relief.

"lucky me I won." Said both Kuwabara and Yusuke with annoyed expressions and looked at each other in surprise.

"those who won please follow me, those who lost please get lost." Genkai said and turned around with a smirk. _'of course, what you don't realize is that you turn the paper red yourself if you have enough spirit energy, (chuckle) it's a great trick'_

Two huge men appeared behind her "hold on." Said the first giant man

Genkai looked behind.

"we are two of the most powerful fighters." Said the first man

"we've come all this way because we heard you can make us greater, you can't turn us away with a piece of paper." Said the second giant man

"do you not see how big we are, you have to give us a fair shot." Said the first man

"the only different with larger fighters is that they're louder when they whine." Insulted Genkai

"can't you block heads understand I'm just trying to save you from embarrassment." She said with a scowl

The two men growled "I'm warning you." Threatened the first man

"this probably goes way beyond your comprehension boys but please try to pay attention, if you're really ready for my training then why didn't your paper turn red?" She questioned them

The two giants growled "I thinks she asking for more prove." The first man said and they two charged at her

Everything was like in slow motion until Genkai opened her eyes which glowed blue glow and gave a shout and a blast of energy blew the giants away slamming them in the gates and everyone was shocked at this.

Naruto was too shocked. _'incredible, she didn't even lay finger on those guys... I'm sure Yusuke is now interested.'_ He looked and saw Yusuke who had an interesting look.

"wow my powers are getting a bit rusty, (chuckle) I guess I am really getting old." She walked away

"all right red papers, follow me." She announced

Naruto walked up to Yusuke, "so now you're interested." He smirked

"ok, maybe your right about this, I can see why now Rando wants that power now." Said Yusuke

"speaking of that, have you found a reading on that guy?" Naruto asked while

"well let's find out." Yusuke said as he lifted his watch which was a demon compass and tried to get a read but the watch was overloading and broke.

Yusuke had a nervous look "geez so much for trusty."

Kuwabara looked over and saw the watch "looks like you bought a crappy watch." He commented

Naruto eyes narrowed _'looks like that power was too much for the watch, but that means one thing, he's here._ ' the trio followed the crowd

* * *

The crowd were in some kind of gaming room.

"okay this is not a normal house." Yusuke said

"maybe she just like Video games." Kuwabara answered

"or maybe there's something that has do more than that." Naruto put in

Genkai was on a platform that was lowerd but two chains. "your right about that young man, I hope you all brought your quarters these games will be the second screenings."

A young short man asked "please master may I ask what playing video games has to do with learning great power?"

"absolutely nothing really, but these are not ordinary game that you will be playing." she went to explain

"the Janken game test you're spirit awareness, the punching game shows your spirit strength and the karaoke test your energy ability to adapt and grow stronger, if you cannot pass two out of three then go home quickly and don't play the other games their just for me."

Everyone had split up into the three games.

Kuwaraba scored 129 but Yusuke had scored 155 which angered him as Yusuke laughed, this impressed Genkai _'well, well, that boy has the strongest of the power, with proper training he could be a powerful force, a warrior perhaps'_

She looked over and saw Naruto doing the Karaoke and scored a 120, again she was impressed _'that boys spirit energy is strong, and it will continue to be, with the right training he could adapt to it with ease.'_

She again Kuwabara who scored the highest on Janken _'his awareness of the spirit world is exceptional, with his temper I'm surprised he hasn't harness that into a weapon yet.'_

She looked on and saw more and more impressive fighters.

'I got some pretty good candidates.' she smirked

End of chapter 2

 _Sorry if I took sooooo long to updates this, I just been working on my other stories and been on this for a couple of days, hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be the true forest of death and the dark match, leave reviews of what you think, if you want to be my partner for this story message me only if you know the whole Yu Yu Hakusho, favorite and follow if you enjoy this story, have a nice day everyone this is Naruto4life1994 peace out._


End file.
